


Чудовище

by Smejana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Light Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Чонун - чудовище, но Кюхён его все равно любит





	Чудовище

α

— Ты уверен, что это именно то чудовище? — спрашивает Чонун с сомнением. — Какая-то она маленькая…  
Кюхён смотрит из-за его плеча на застывшее каменным изваянием многоголовое чудище. Некоторые головы на вытянутых вверх шеях находятся выше его роста, так что маленькой гидра ему совсем не кажется. О чём он и сообщает своему напарнику.  
— Ну, просто селяне рассказывали о ней так, словно она высотой с дерево и способна сожрать деревню. Эта выглядит способной сожрать разве что курятник, — Чонун разглядывает застывшего под его взглядом монстра, а еще окружающую обстановку. Хотя смотреть особо не на что: небольшой водоем с заболоченными берегами, негустой лес, просека. Больше всего ему хочется повернуться и посмотреть на Кюхёна. Больше всего он боится однажды не справиться с этим желанием.  
— У страха глаза велики, — замечает Кюхён. — Ну что, заканчиваем тут?  
— Да, — кивает Чонун и протягивает назад руку с черной лентой. — Завяжи.  
— Может, ты пока, ну… Отвернешься просто? — предлагает Кюхён.  
— Нет, не хочу рисковать, — Чонун сам прикладывает ленту к своим глазам и Кюхёну остается только завязать её в узел на затылке.  
Усадив своего спутника поодаль на расстеленный плащ, Кюхён поднимает топор и идет крушить каменную статую, бывшую когда-то гидрой. Когда от чудовища остаются одни лишь каменные осколки, которые наверняка уже не оживут, он отряхивает с одежды пыль, засовывает топор за ремень и помогает Чонуну подняться. Теперь им предстоит долгий путь обратно. Впрочем, это тоже привычная часть работы.  
На последнем привале, который они устраивают в знакомой роще, откуда до дома остается совсем немного, Кюхён внезапно заводит разговор о храме.  
— Вот накопим ещё немного денег, и пойдём в столицу, — говорит он, вкладывая Чонуну в руки отломленный кусок лепешки.  
— Бессмысленно, — качает головой Чонун, откусывая лепешку. — Я там уже был.  
— В храме? — уточняет Кюхён. — Когда?  
— Давно, еще до встречи с тобой, — пожимает плечами Чонун.  
— Ты никогда не рассказывал.  
— Потому что бессмысленно. Если это испытание, сказали жрецы, прими его с честью. Если наказание — со смирением. Если дар — с благодарностью. Короче, на всё воля богов, — Чонун хмыкает и осеняет себя божественным знаком.  
— Они просто тупицы, — делает вывод Кюхён. — Но ничего, однажды я найду выход.  
— Ты уже его нашел, разве нет? — Чонун указывает на повязку, закрывающую глаза. — Спасибо тебе, на самом деле. Так я могу быть полезным…  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты жил как нормальный человек, — возражает Кюхён. — А не проводил большую часть времени в темноте, как слепой.  
Чонун ничего не отвечает, доедая лепешку. Вот только в голове у него мысли о том, что он вовсе не человек, а чудовище.

β

— Лучше бы я и в самом деле был слеп, — с горечью говорит Чонун. — Тогда я, по крайней мере, точно знал, что никогда не смогу увидеть тебя. И не боялся бы, что однажды это желание будет стоить тебе жизни.  
— Ничего, ты просто подождешь достаточно долго, пока я оживу, — усмехается Кюхён. — Успеешь соскучиться.  
— Не шути так, — обрывает его Чонун. — Это не смешно.  
— Да, прости, — кивает Кюхён. На самом деле, он тоже боится, что однажды попадет под взгляд Чонуна. Но еще больше ему больно оттого, что он не может ничего с этим поделать, не может никак помочь человеку, который стал для него…  
— Подожди, — говорит он наконец. — У меня есть идея.  
Чонун слышит, как Кюхён уходит из дома, спустя какое-то время возвращается и, судя по всему, тащит что-то тяжелое или громоздкое, потому что слышны ругательства и глухие удары. Наконец, пыхтя, он затаскивает это что-то в комнату и ставит в середине. Потом тянет Чонуна за руку.  
— Встань тут. Смотри, — Кюхён привычно встает ему за спину, и Чонун чувствует, как узел на затылке ослабевает, а лента сползает с лица. — Открой глаза.  
Чонуну страшно, он сам не может понять, почему. Кюхён привычно стоит за спиной, ему ничего не угрожает, но какое-то смутное беспокойство.  
— Открой, — шепчет ему на ухо Кюхён, и магии его голоса сложно противостоять. — Пожалуйста.  
Чонун открывает глаза. Перед ним огромное серебряное зеркало, в котором отражается он сам, а чуть позади него — Кюхён.  
— Ты красивый, — говорит он первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Ерунда, — отвечает Кюхён, но смущается. Чонун так явно видит это смущение, и это так странно — видеть Кюхёна, а не только слышать или чувствовать. Впрочем, он сейчас и слышит, и чувствует тоже. Кюхён очень близко, почти вплотную прижимается к его спине, и Чонун слышит его чуть сбитое от волнения дыхание и стук его сердца. А может, это его собственный?  
— Ты красивый, — повторяет он снова и тянется рукой к лицу Кюхёна. — Зачем тебе такое чудовище, как я? Ты мог бы…  
— Не мог бы, — обрывает Кюхён и прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке. — А если бы и мог, то не хочу.  
— Закрой глаза, — просит он спустя немного времени. Чонун протягивает ему свою ленту, но Кюхён опускает его рук. — Просто закрой.  
Чонун смеживает веки, и Кюхён разворачивает его лицом к себе. А потом целует в закрытые глаза. Чонун пытается возразить, но Кюхён мешает ему, сначала прикладывая к губам ладонь, а потом накрывает поцелуем. Чонун отвечает, но потом отстраняется и всё же протягивает ленту.  
— Завяжи, — просит он. — Пожалуйста, иначе я не смогу…  
Кюхён вздыхает и берет ленту, ещё раз оставляет поцелуи на веках Чонуна, а потом накрывает их тканью.  
После, уже поздней ночью, он развязывает ленту на спящем Чонуне, оставляя её на столе возле кровати, и уходит к себе в комнату.

γ

Кюхён просыпается от громкого стука в дверь. Кое-как натянув на себя какую-то одежду, он выходить и открывает дверь. За дверью оказывается испуганная соседка.  
— Господин Кюхён, там… там… — она почти задыхается, и Кюхён хватает её за руки, чтобы немного успокоить.  
— Что случилось?  
— Там чудовище! — выдыхает, наконец, женщина. Кюхён оставляет её в дверях и выбегает на улицу. Их дом достаточно близко к околице, и потому чудовище он видит сразу.  
— Ты был прав, — говорит он вышедшему на шум Чонуну, поправляющему уже повязанную ленту.  
— Прав в чём? — переспрашивает тот и зевает, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Это была не та гидра, — Кюхён снимает со стены свой топор, засовывая за ремень. — И её матушка пришла за нами.  
— Огромная? — тут же серьезнеет Чонун. Он уже одет и обут, так что Кюхён берет его за руку и тянет за собой на выход.  
— Сейчас увидишь, — говорит он. — Больше, чем я думал.  
— Надо убрать людей, — Чонун привычно следует за ним. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал.  
— Всё будет нормально, — заверяет Кюхён. Не то чтобы жители деревни рвались на битву с чудовищем, думает он. Но возле околицы находятся несколько мужиков, похватавших кто топор, кто вилы. Группа женщин и детей толпится где-то позади и возбужденно переговаривается, остальные, видимо, попрятались по домам.  
Чудовище, огромная многоголовая гидра, медленно переваливаясь, движется от леса, и Кюхён видит за её спиной выломанную просеку. Она пока ещё на полпути, но всего несколько минут нужно, чтобы она приблизилась на опасное расстояние.  
— Господин рыцарь, что делать то? — спрашивает кто-то из мужиков, оборачиваясь к Кюхёну.  
— Отойдите назад, — командует тот. — Все, давайте быстро.  
Мужики косятся на него, но послушно отходят назад, за спины Чонуна и Кюхёна. Кюхён слышит, как они перешептываются, но в смысл вникать даже не пытается. Сейчас у него совершенно другие проблемы.  
— Отойди тоже, — тихонько говорит Чонун и тянется развязать повязку.  
— Меня то не учи! — огрызается Кюхён. Он встает за спиной напарника и, отталкивая его руки, развязывает ленту сам. Чонун торопился, так что узел завязан кое-как и приходиться повозиться, а гидра тем временем всё ближе. За спиной уже слышны рыдания, и шум возмущений, почему это господин рыцарь ничего не делает и прячется за спиной у слепого друга. Но тут, наконец, узел поддается, и лента падает с глаз Чонуна.  
Он не сразу фокусируется на гидре, но как только находит её взглядом, чудовище замирает. Как всегда, в нелепой позе, на полудвижении, вытянув в разные стороны головы, посреди дороги теперь высится каменная статуя. За спиной слышится дружный вздох, и молчание, в котором слышны только редкие всхлипы. Чонун еще какое-то время смотрит на неё, не отводя глаз, потом привычно тянется за лентой. Кюхён помогает ему завязать глаза и осторожно отводит в дом. толпа пялится на них, и даже чуть отшатывается, когда они проходят мимо.  
— Что застыли?! — рявкает Кюхён. — Берите топоры и вперед, нужно разбить камень, пока она не ожила обратно!  
Когда он выходит из дома, оставив там Чонуна, мужики с топорами всё ещё толпятся у околицы, а женщин и детей уже и след простыл.  
— Ну, и чего вы ждёте? — спрашивает Кюхён, проходя мимо.  
— Так боязно же, господин рыцарь, — тянет один. — А ну как кинется?!  
— Дождетесь, и кинется, — кивает Кюхён, выходя за околицу.  
Назад он уже не смотрит, шагает к каменной гидре. По-хорошему, это его работа, его недодел, если бы он прислушался к Чонуну, эта тварь бы сюда не приперлась. Еще не понятно, успела ли по дороге чего натворить, это тоже будет на его совести. Кюхён размахивается и со всей силы бьёт топором в основание каменной шеи. Ещё и секрет Чонуна теперь известен всей деревне. Кюхён бьёт ещё и ещё. Гидра большая, просто огромная, куски камня отваливаются неохотно, но он не останавливается. Вся злость на себя, на чудовище, которое приперлось, на соседей, что всё ещё мнутся у околицы, на дурацкую судьбу, и даже на богов с их не то проклятием, не то испытанием.  
Гидра потихоньку поддается, теряя головы, и мужики наконец присоединяются, видимо поверив, что уже не оживёт.

δ

Когда Кюхён возвращается домой, больше всего он хочет оставить топор и смыть с себя каменную пыль. Но для этого сначала нужно натаскать воды, а ещё желательно её нагреть. А потом лечь, головой Чонуну на колени, и чтобы он перебирал волосы и что-нибудь говорил, не важно, что. Но у порога его встречает соседка.  
— Господин рыцарь, — чуть не шёпотом говорит она. — Уходить вам надо.  
— Куда? — не понимает Кюхён.  
— Да куда угодно, — показывает рукой соседка. — Подальше от деревни.  
— Прямо сейчас? — Кюхён всё ещё не до конца понимает, о чём она.  
— Ну, может, не прямо сейчас, — качает она головой. — Прямо сейчас вы нас всех спасли, и всё такое. Но потом народ отойдет, и это… Уходить вам надо, короче.  
— Да что случилось то? — взрывается Кюхён.  
— Да как же что? — соседка всплескивает руками и говорит уже в полный голос, не шепчет. — Друг то ваш! Мы то думали, он слепой, жалели, а он! В камень одним взглядом!  
— Так он же вас спас! Всю деревню спас! Без него бы мы гидру не одолели, и сожрала бы она эту деревню, как и те, другие!  
— Так то оно так, спасибо большое, но… Боязно же! Не дело таким… — женщина явно не может подобрать слово. — Негоже рядом с нормальными людьми то.  
— Он живёт здесь уже год, — тоном Кюхёна вполне можно превратить кого-то в камень, но увы, на соседку не действует. — Он носит ленту, сам себя обрекая на слепоту только ради того, чтобы никто случайно не пострадал.  
— Всё равно негоже, — припечатывает соседка, точно не слыша его. — Уходить вам надо. И чем раньше, тем лучше.  
— Я понял, — кивает Кюхён, понимая, что говорить что-то ещё бесполезно. Соседка уходит с видом человека, исполнившего свой долг. «Что б вас всех гидра сожрала!», — думает Кюхён ей в след и заходит в дом.  
— Не выйдет у нас «долго и счастливо», как ни старайся, — говорит ему Чонун, который встречает его за дверью. — Я нагрел тебе воды, иди, умойся.  
Кюхён подходит к нему, чуть наклоняется и целует.  
— Не важно, как долго, — говорит он. — Главное, вместе.

ε

— Ты уверен, что хочешь на берег? — спрашивает Чонун, когда Кюхён решительно тянет его вперед.  
— Мы уйдём, и неизвестно, когда ещё окажемся рядом с морем. Хочу увидеть закат.  
Чонун не сопротивляется особо. Если Кюхёну хочется закат над морем, почему нет? Теплый плащ ложится на песок, Кюхён усаживается рядом с Чонуном, обнимая его.  
— Снимешь повязку? — спрашивает он.  
— Позже, — отвечает тот, опуская голову Кюхёну на плечо.  
Они сидят молча, каждый погружен в свои мысли. Кюхён смотрит, как солнце плавно опускается за горизонт, и думает, куда им теперь идти и есть ли в этом смысл. Любое их пристанище будет временным, до той поры, пока кто-нибудь из соседей снова не узнает секрет Чонуна. Почему они никак не поймут, что его способность вовсе не делает из него монстра?  
Солнце уже село, когда Кюхён отвлекается от своих размышлений. Чонун спит у него не плече, и будить его жалко. Ночь тёплая, и Кюхён решает, что ничего страшного, если они проведут её на берегу. Осторожно он укладывает Чонуна на плащ и привычно снимает с него ленту. Потом сам ложиться рядом и обнимает.  
Чонун просыпается от солнечных лучей, которые светят ему в лицо. Видимо, Кюхён не задернул шторы, уходя, думает он и открывает глаза. Первое, что он видит, это лежащий рядом Кюхён. Еще не отошедший от сна Чонун почти улыбается, но потом понимает, что это означает. Он бы закрыл глаза, но уже поздно. Вместо любимого теперь только каменное изваяние. Худший кошмар наяву сбывается. Чонун даже щипает себя, чтобы проверить, что он не спит, но увы… Громкий вопль отчаяния и проклятия богам разрывают тишину берега. Склонив голову на грудь каменному Кюхёну, Чонун рыдает, впервые в жизни заливаясь слезами. И подчиняясь то ли божественному гневу, то ли благословению, его тело тоже каменеет в неудобной позе.

ζ

— Господин директор, её наконец привезли! — восторженный голос молодого сотрудника слышно на весь этаж, и директор небольшого археологического музея морщится. Рабочий день уже закончен, и ему не хватило буквально пары минут, чтобы покинуть музей.  
— Кого привезли? — уточняет он, когда сотрудник наконец приближается на достаточное для нормального разговора расстояние.  
— Скульптурную группу! — молодой человек являет из себя образец чистого восторга. — Я вам говорил, помните? Прекрасное состояние, никаких трещин или сколов, просто невероятно! Чудом сохранившийся образец, удивительно!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, что за группа то? — пытается вспомнить подробности директор.  
— Юноша, оплакивающий смерть друга! — неуместно по отношению к произносимому, лицо юноши выражает безмерное счастье.  
— Да, да, — директор кивает, хотя название всё ещё не вызывает в нём никаких ассоциаций. — Вы же заберёте её в свою лабораторию?  
— Да, конечно, — кивает сотрудник. — Как раз иду проследить за доставкой, просто хотел вас предупредить.  
— Идите, — отпускает директор. Следующие несколько недель, а если повезет, то и месяцев он будет избавлен от этого восторженного болвана, занятого исследованием. Быстрым шагом, пока еще кто-нибудь не нашел повода его порадовать, директор удаляется по направлению к выходу.  
Скульптурную группу аккуратно водружают на специальный постамент, и молодой сотрудник некоторое время любуется ею, предвкушая статью, а то и монографию, которую можно будет посвятить исследованию этой работы неизвестного пока мастера. Он бы принялся прямо сейчас, но увы, в этом отношении правила музея строги: никаких сотрудников, кроме охраны, в ночное время.  
— Не скучайте мальчики, завтра я вернусь, — улыбается он и запирает дверь в лабораторию.  
Кюхён просыпается от того, что солнечные лучи светят ему прямо в лицо. Похоже, он забыл задернуть шторы. Он открывает глаза, но вместо собственной комнаты видит непонятное помещение. Никакого окна в нем нет, а свет идет с потолка, слишком яркий, чтобы принадлежать свече или масляной лампе. Лежать неудобно, и сверху что-то давит на грудь, и Кюхён поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть. Какой-то камень, статуя, в которой, спустя мгновение он узнает Чонуна.  
— Как это возможно? — спрашивает он вслух и поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться. И в этот миг с Чонуна словно спадает оцепенение, серый камень расцветает, и Кюхён слышит приглушенные рыдания.  
— Чонун? — спрашивает он взволнованно и кладёт руку ему на голову. — Что случилось?  
— Ты жив? — Чонун тут же приподнимается и смотрит на Кюхёна, потом спохватывается и крепко зажмуривается. Ничего не происходит, Кюхён по-прежнему гладит его по голове.  
— Объясни, что случилось, я ничего не понимаю, — просит Кюхён. — Где мы? И почему ты был окаменевшим?  
— Я… Ты снял повязку, и утром я посмотрел на тебя. И ты окаменел, — говорит Чонун, утирая слёзы.  
Кюхён с трудом садится на постаменте и обнимает Чонуна, прижимая к себе.  
— Я не помню больше ничего, — говорит тот. — Возможно, боги сжалились, и я окаменел вместе с тобой.  
Кюхён оглядывается, но место, в котором они находятся, слишком странное, он не может понять, что это. А ещё, ему не даёт покоя одна мысль.  
— Посмотри на меня, — просит он, отстраняя Чонуна от себя.  
— Нет!  
— Ты уже смотрел на меня, ничего не случилось, — уговаривает Кюхён.  
— Я уже посмотрел на тебя, и мы окаменели, — возражает Чонун. — Непонятно, на сколько лет.  
— Судя по всему, на много, — говорит Кюхён, оглядывая комнату. — Но ты смотрел на меня после этого, и ничего не случилось.  
— Я боюсь, — говорит Чонун.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Кюхён. — Но разве ты не хочешь узнать, где мы?  
Он слезает с постамента и помогает спуститься Чонуну, глаза которого всё ещё закрыты. Привычно вставая за спину, он разворачивает Чонуна к двери.  
— Открой глаза, — просит он. Чонун послушно открывает.  
— Это очень странно, — говорит молодой сотрудник охраннику, открывая дверь в лабораторию. — Для того чтобы свет включился автоматически, нужно движение, а там только… ой!  
— Видишь, они живы! — восклицает Кюхён, разворачивая к себе Чонуна. Тот смотрит ему в лицо и слёзы снова катятся из его глаз.  
— Твоего проклятия больше нет, ты теперь обычный человек, — говорит Кюхён и целует Чонуна.  
— Кто вы? Что вы тут делаете? — восклицает молодой сотрудник, а охранник наставляет на них непонятное орудие. — Где моя скульптурная группа? Что я теперь скажу директору?!  
Но бывшую скульптурную группу это меньше всего интересует. 


End file.
